MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System
Description The MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System (abbreviated MA5B ICWS), more commonly known as the MA5B Assault Rifle, is a widely used United Nations Space Command infantry service rifle, which uses a simple bullpup configuration. As of the Battle of Reach, it was the standard issue weapon to UNSC Marines, Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and Spartan IIs. Background The MA5B Assault Rifle is a bullpup (magazine behind trigger) fully-automatic rifle. Its magazine can completely fit inside the weapon; it therefore must be double, triple, or even quadruple-stacked to carry 60 rounds of 7.62mm. The weapon houses a compass-like ring and a display that shows the remaining number of rounds in the current magazine. It was used by Marines in Halo: Combat Evolved. Even though its use didn't continue in the sequel Halo 2, the weapon remained in solid infantry use in the background of the Halo Universe until the introduction of the MA5C. This rifle was the basic and most widely used rifle by the UNSC forces until the introduction of the newer and more accurate MA5C Rifle. Accuracy Issues The most pressing negative aspect of the MA5B is it's inconsistent accuracy. In general, firing the weapon in short bursts will create tighter shot groupings than full-automatic fire which can hit anywhere within the aiming reticule. However, the rifle is prone to producing wildly inaccurate shots even when single shots or brief pulses of the trigger are used. The next round fired after this may produce a perfect bulls-eye, but the very next may fly out of the targeting reticule's circle and slam into the dirt a dozen meters from the same target. This has lead to the belief that the rifle is very incapable of hitting targets greater than close-range, but this is untrue. If one is to fire short bursts at a stationary enemy at even surprisingly long-ranges, one can effectively wound or kill that foe by firing in single shots or bursts, but the number of truly accurate dead-center shots compared to wild inaccurate shots is too low to be ammunition effective. Unfortunately, this lack of consistent accuracy has tarnished the image of the rifle, and the problem has kept the MA5B out of the hands of those who prefer less spontaneous weapons. Below are several instances that better describe the niche the MA5B plays on the battlefield, as well as describe situations when another weapon would be preferable.It also seems that if you strafe back and forth the accuracy drops a bit more, which means that when used against Hunters you're less likely to hit your mark when he uses his armor shield. Advantages The Assault Rifle is a very solid and reliable weapon. When fired in short bursts, or even single shots, there is a significant increase in accuracy, although at medium to long range it becomes quite inaccurate. The assault rifle is effective at killing unshielded opponents and weaker enemies (especially when they are in larger groups) at short-to-medium range. This includes Covenant Grunts, Jackals (only when shield is down or when shooting their flank), and all varieties of Flood. Aside from being able to quickly cut down these unshielded foes, the high rate of fire disrupts the Camouflage on stealth Elites and makes it very easy to center on them for a quick finish. Also, if needed, the high rate of fire and the high ammunition capacity allows players to spray the whole area with suppression fire, the rifle also has one of the fastest melee attacks in the Halo game, second only to the plasma pistol. It is also capable of taking down Banshees using less than one magazine. As an added bonus, the gun gives the player an at-a-glance ammo count on its digital readout, as well as an arrow pointing toward the gas giant Threshold which serves as an arbitrary "north" due to the lack of a magnetic north or south. In the hands of someone who can control their trigger finger, the MA5B becomes a deadly weapon. It is extremely useful for bringing down huge numbers of Infection Forms, because the Shotgun is "wasted" and will quickly run out of ammunition if used as such. The MA5B is a good all around weapon in a tight situation. At point blank range in standard multiplayer or Campaign mode, the MA5B is without equal, even capable of taking down a shotgun user. When used on full automatic with a reasonable amount of timing, it is an excellent method of taking down Elites, even on Legendary. Disadvantages The Assault Rifle has one main disadvantage, this is that it is grossly inaccurate when fired at a range of more than 50 meters and at that range enemies may not be hit by any bullets at all, or they will be hit by a few bullets and a single shot out of the Assault Rifle isn't very powerful even when firing it in full automatic. The Assault Rifle performs poorly against shields unless firing on full automatic at close ranges without giving Elites time to recharge. Later in the game, it is almost completely overshadowed by the Shotgun, especially when dealing with hordes of the Flood; though in Multiplayer this is less apparent, as the amount of ammo available for the Shotgun is much less than for the Assault Rifle. In comparison to real world Assault Rifles it can be more related to an over sized SMG or light machine gun, as it is seriously underpowered and lacks the ability to select a fire mode (burst, semi-automatic, etc). Also when firing in full auto, you can run out of ammo fairly quickly with a 60 round magazine. Tactics Campaign Tactics *The Assault Rifle has one of the fastest melee speeds in Halo. Only the Plasma Pistol is faster. *Another way is to charge forward while firing in controlled bursts, then when in close range, break out into full auto, followed by a melee or two. This is a tried and true tactic for taking down shielded Elites. *Another tactic for medium range AR combat is to "rapid-pulse" the trigger; in other words, rapidly press your finger down on the trigger. This will result in rapid, accurate, controlled bursts. This is very useful in the early levels of the game. *Combined with grenades, the AR decimates enemy ranks. Charge forward and toss in fragmentation grenades to clear out the weaker enemies and soften up the stronger ones, then before the dust clears hose down anything that's still moving. *If you cant find a Shotgun on a Flood-infested level, don't panic. The Assault Rifle will do as a half-decent secondary weapon. When the Flood get too close, just hold down the trigger and watch them wilt under the large volume of bullets. However, DO NOT just stand there shooting, back-pace into a previously secured area as the Flood can be overwhelming in waves, (especially so in the Library level on Halo: CE, without a shotgun on Legendary), or get your back up against a wall so they can only attack you from the front. *Melee infection forms to save ammo - though if your shields are at max, don't even worry about them. Unless there's an entire swarm of them, they will simply burst on your shields, doing no substantial damage. *On Normal it takes about 8 shots to kill a shielded Elite, so a good tactic is to pump 4 or 5 head-shots using the M6D pistol to an Elite at mid range, then charge forward while firing your Assault Rifle in controlled bursts (Unless in very close quarters combat) to finish the weakened shield and the unprotected Elite, however it may take longer than if you are using just a M6D. *When you fight a large number of Grunts of any kind, hold down the firing trigger to send a full-auto landslide of bullets, and if the group consists of more than half a dozen, side-to-side sweeping motions will result in every target receiving fire. Since they are unshielded and that they will flinch when hit by anything, the bullets will kill them quickly. This is one of the most convenient ways to kill a medium-sized group of Grunts. *In Halo CE, this weapon along with a Shotgun, Pistol or Rocket Launcher is the best weapons to dispose of the Flood. Advanced Tactics However there are a couple of things you can do to make the most of this weapon, when no other close range weapon is around. *The AR's accuracy degrades after exactly 1.5 seconds of sustained fire. In order to use this weapon to it's fullest, you must learn the most efficient bursts to use at different ranges. *When used with effective grenades, the AR can hold its own. Backpedal and use any grenade you have handy, and let the gun take care of your enemy after his shields are down. This should work unless the enemy has a more powerful weapon. *In Halo PC, you have to lead your target, just like all of the other weapons. In the Xbox, this isn't a problem. *Bunny Hop with the AR. It's your best defense against anything but a sniper. *If your enemy is using a Banshee in multiplayer, or if you find a Banshee in Campaign, this weapon is a good choice. Just point it in the direction of the Banshee and fire (Full auto at close range where the pilot had intended to flatten you and missed, controlled shots at mid-range). *If in multiplayer in Halo: Combat Evolved pick up a plasma rifle or Plasma Pistol to deplete shields of an enemy and then use the Assault rifle to destroy their health in seconds. Variants There are many different models and types of MA Assault Rifles. Here is a list of confirmed models: *MA2B Assault Rifle *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5C Assault Rifle *MA5K Assault Rifle Ammunition The MA5B Assault Rifle uses 7.62mm x 51mm Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacketed Rounds. These rounds are designed to pierce human-made armor and unfortunately, perform poorly against Covenant. The rounds are reasonably large, equivalent to a .308, and are surrounded by a molded jacket of either steel or titanium, which enhances its armor-piercing capabilities. The round might also have a carbide or similar hardened tip, and might also be coated in copper or another metal over the steel, titanium, etc. shell. However, despite these advanced rounds, the damage done by them is very limited, made even more so by the Assault Rifle's low accuracy at long ranges. Although performing poorly against Covenant shields, the AP-FMJ round can easily penetrate the lightly armored Grunts and Jackals and finish unshielded Elites very quickly. The AP-FMJ round is especially effective against all manners of Flood, where its low penetration versus shielded opponents is made an advantage against these unarmored monsters. Multiplayer Role The MA5B Assault Rifle is one of the weapons which players will love and loathe in equal measures. The Rifle's rate of fire makes it a devastatingly powerful weapon in medium range combats, and it's melee attack usually ensures victory over close quarter battles. The only disadvantage is it's reloading time, takes about 1.5 seconds, which gives your opponent enough time to put you down with a hail of plasma bolts. In a skilled player's hand, the Assault Rifle can easily put down 2-4 opponents per magazine. It is good for protecting the flag when playing CTF. Novels In the novels it is often noted that it is very easy to modify and change the weapon's configuration. In the novels only silencers are noted but scopes, grenade launchers and other optional pieces of equipment could be used. Also in the novels the SPARTANS often used Shredder Rounds which are similar to jacketed hollow point rounds of modern guns which splinter on impact for maximum flesh damage. Also of note is the fact that the weapon is much more accurate and effective in the novels (in the Halo Graphic Novel, Sgt Johnson takes care of a Flood Combat Form with a few rounds), though it can be reasoned that the novels are more "realistic" (i.e. weapons on both sides do considerably more damage than in the game). Or, it is probably how the rifle should have been really in the game. Trivia ]] *One inspiration for the MA5B Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Assault Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. *Another inspiration is the MA5B Assault Rifle design seems to be taken from the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space: Above and Beyond. *Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design of the MA5B to that of the Fabrique-Nationale, FN2000. According to the Art of Halo book, McLees didn't know of the FN2000 until after the game was even finished;"I don't know when the images of the FN2000 appeared, but I didn't see them until three or four months after the game shipped, and I thought 'Oh great,. Now everyone's going to think I swiped the design from Fabrique National.' It was surreal to see how close the Halo assault rifle was to its real-life counterpart... and it was all totally by accident." *In Halo: Combat Evolved there is only one level (two on Easy) that the player does not spawn with an MA5B, those being Two Betrayals and The Library on Easy, where the player spawns with an M90 Shotgun and an M6D. On Normal, Heroic and Legendary, the player begins "The Library" with an assault rifle. *Many have noticed that this weapon is more of a SMG than a Assault Rifle in that most modern day assault rifles are usually quite accurate and do not have the ability to fire on fully automatic, which might be the reason Bungie did not add it in Halo 2 *There is a second melee animation for the assault rifle, where the user holds the weapon vertically and clubs anyone in front of them with the back end of the weapon. This animation is used in a few Halo Custom Edition maps, but was taken out of the official game. *While on Installation 04 in Halo: CE the compass on the Assault Rifle points "north" to Threshold seen in the sky. *In the Halo Graphic Novel a Special Operations Grunt is seen wielding an Assault Rifle. *In Halo:Combat Evolved, the MA5B's ammo counter in the left hand corner has a twenty by three bullet box. However, even though it has twenty per row, twenty-one will be found on a full, single, row. *In Halo: The Flood, it was said that it requires a full magazine to put down a Flood Combat Form. However in the game, ten or more rounds is sufficient enough to put down a combat form. *The MA5B Assault Rifle in Halo:Combat Evolved has the same aim crosshair as Halo 2's and Halo 3's SMG. *In Halo:Combat Evolved sometimes if you shoot an assault rifle that is on the ground, you will see the rifle spin. Related Pages *MA5C - The MA5 newer model, and successor to the MA5B. *MA2B - A cut-down version of the MA5B. Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons